The New Kid
by Anne Marlow
Summary: Pixie Callahan has know what normal people thought of her, but what if someone at the institute knew how she felt, in more ways than one.....a Kurt/OC R&R please
1. Arrivle

Hello, this is my first fic of Xmen evolution here. & I need some help….  
  
One: where is the School exactly? That might help my story a bit.  
  
Two: is this right "Bayville" being the city that they live in? I believe it is  
  
Three: is it in New York? I think that's the info I got from the show.  
  
Hope u like the story peeps….  
  
Disclaimer : sadly, I don't own Xmen Evolution/ characters of said show  
  
Now with that out of the way….on with the story.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Bayville, New York  
  
9:10 pm, Aug 10 2003  
  
The rain pored down with unstoppable force. Like the tears of the angels, they showed no signs of letting up even the slightest bit. But it didn't matter to the people of Bayville, for no one in their right minds would be out in the rain, at 9 o' clock at night. Most of the stores were still open, for the unfortunate people caught late at work, looking for shelter.  
  
At the end of the dark empty street, a lone figure moved slowly up the street past the shops. The persons face & body were concealed by a massive cloak, as to hide their face & skin from plane sight of passer-Byers.  
  
As the mysterious figure walked by, some of the store clerks closed & locked the doors, fearing the worst. For this town has had many occurrences that had such people or things wandering around, causing havoc where ever they go.  
  
As the shadowy figure walked through the town, a small, yet noticeable noise came from under its hood, sounding like music, and it was obvious the cords descending from under the hood as well. But no one cared to listen. On the figures back, was a Black & Red gym bag, with the pictures of a wrestler wearing away on the sides.  
  
The figure stopped & reached into a pocket of the cloak, pulling out a small parchment of paper. The hood moved down slightly indicating that the person under it was looking down at the paper. After a short minute of looking down, the figures hood moved up slightly to look at the street sign above. It turned left, going down an ally. They stopped at the end of the ally, & dropped the gym bag, looking behind themselves, and from side to side, they opened the gym bag.  
  
Reaching inside, ruffling the objects around a bit, searching for something in particular. Finally, the person pulled out a tainted old broom stick. The brushing end of it was warn, but still covered with twigs, and the stick was warn & crocked.  
  
Slowly putting the broom on the ground, the figure then closed the bag again, lifted it and the broom up from the ground. Looking behind itself again, it let go of the broom. The broom hovered 2 ½ feet off of the ground. The person the slung the bag onto the front of the stick, sliding it down so that it wouldn't fall of suddenly. The figure then hoped onto the broomstick like a woman mounting on a horse, who was wearing a nice dress.  
  
The figure mumbled softly and the broom slowly lifted higher in the air, above the wall of the ally, and soon above the buildings concealing it. The figure moved a cloak covered arm to the east, which was the way to the cliffs of Bayville, leading to the ocean. The broom moved slightly faster, to the command in the direction given to it.  
  
But it also leads to it destination…  
  
"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters" 


	2. The Meeting

::looks at her reviews & lets out a triumphant laugh:: YES! No one knows who it is yet! Well just to calm your curious souls, I will begin introducing my new char. In this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen Evolution chars. In anyway.  
  
In anycase, this story is a Kurt/OC romance, also much kitty bashing (I can't help it, I like, HATE her prepyness) she gives me nightmares  
  
Thanks again for the reviews, especially to the one who wrote first! ::gives reviewer a Kurt plushie, then shrugs & gives the second reviewer a Kurt plushie:: I donno if you'll like the plushie guys, but hey, enjoy your time with the little buggers!  
  
Now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Xavier's school for gifted youngsters"  
  
6:20 am, Aug 11 03' (AN : I swear that's the last time I do the date & place & time thing in this story, I have a bad memory for it so ehh)  
  
The misty morning sun shined through the Mansion windows as dawn came in a slow creep. Though one was enjoying it above all others. Nearby the Mansion, lying in a tall tree by the pool area, was a pale figure clutching an old broomstick. The figure was leaning agenst the trunk of the tree, up on the highest, yet most stable branch. The broom was in the persons arms like a samurai holding onto his sword.  
  
(an: think how kenshin held his sword in the first OAV Movie)  
  
The sun beams finally reached the person and the head moved slightly, so that the person was looking to the Mansion, silvery like hair from under a bandana rag, swayed in front of the persons dead like eyes slightly. With a swift motion, the figure jumped down from the tree and landed on all fours on the grass, back to the mansion. The gym bag, as well as a Dark Blue cloak was lying there at the base of the tree. The person reached down and lifted the cloak onto themselves, covering the white moonlike skin. The person looked up to where the broom still sat at the tree. The person reached up to the broom, making a slight mistake in it's part. The cloak slid down the hand and if anyone was watching, would witness the suns rays being, as most would say, absorbed into the skin. A small sound admitted from under the hood, and the broom floated down in front of it's master. The figure recovered the hand and sat on the hovering broomstick once more with the bag hanging on the end like before. With a swift motion of the persons covered right hand, the broom moved over to the pool side, then moved above the pool water. The broom lowered slightly so as the figure could touch the water with it's feet. Lines admitted from the tip end of the cloak onto the water, leaving small yet noticeable ripples in the once still water.  
  
As the figure drew slowly closer to the Mansion, it felt the motion of people inside the building awaken from the sunlight as well.  
  
Especially one.  
  
************************************  
  
The Professor opened his eye suddenly at the feeling of an unknown presence at the mansion. He rose slowly and got into the wheelchair nearby. Wheeling out into the hall, he felt the others slowly wake, but paid no mind to them. His only concern now was the new arrival at the mansion. Just as he was getting down to the first floor, a soft tapping sound admitted from the large door at the end of the stairs. Finally reaching the bottom of the long staircase, he wheeled over to the door.  
  
***********************************  
  
The figure had finally reached the front of the Mansion and was now standing in front of the large wooden door. Using the broom end, the figure tapped the large door in front of them for a short time. They stood there, and waited. After a short minute, the door opened to reveal a bald man in a wheel chair. The man looked at the figure in question and spoke.  
  
" I am Professor Xavier, how is it that I may help you?"  
  
the figure looked down at the man and spoke. The voice was a mix of excitement, and hesitation. Though it had spoken to him in, to the professor's great interest, another worldly accent*  
  
"Top of the mornin' to ye professor, May I come in?"  
  
*********************************************  
  
The sun crept through a large bedroom window on the second floor. The room consisted of a mirrored dresser across from the a bed, a bedside two drawer set with a lamp on top of it, a stereo next to the mirrored dresser with two large speakers on each side of the large window, and the large bed. In the bed was a sleeping person of some sort. As the sun reached the bed sheets, they rested on a blue haired, blue faced teenage boy. The sunlight reached his closed eyes & he winched. He turned over in the bed facing away from the window & towards the door. Out from under the sheets came a long blue tail, like that of a devil. He wouldn't sleep for to long it seems. For as he turned over in his bed, a loud banging came from his door along with a female voice yelling at through the door.  
  
"KURT! Like, get your ass out of bed already! I've called you like, five times already to move it!!"  
  
Kurt groaned and turned over again, only to be engaged with more shouting from the female voice.  
  
"Kurt I'm warning you! Like, don't make me come in there!"  
  
Kurt only groaned again. Then from through the door, came a young female brunet. No, the door wasn't opened, she just walked right through. This was her gift after all. See, the School for gifted youngsters is for Mutants. In this case, teenagers mostly.  
  
The brunet walked up to Kurt and screamed at him.  
  
"For the last time Kurt! GET UP! Training classes started Minutes ago! And like, EVERYONES waiting for YOU!"  
  
Kurt groaned louder and finally started to sit up in the large bed, he rubbed his left eye with his three fingered hand & looked at the brunet with the other eye.  
  
"But Kitty, it's so early! Why do ve haff to get up for training now? Vat are ve doing anyvay?"  
  
Kitty looked at him sternly, she crosses her arms and grunted at him.  
  
"for the last time Kurt, We're doing the rescue training today. And it's like, YOUR turn to be rescued"  
  
this only caused Kurt to groan again. This was the thousandth time he was the victim in the Rescue training. He looked up at Kitty with a pleading look. Kitty only frowned at him more. He was met by a fist in the arm.  
  
"Oh come-on! I'm not going to get in trouble because your such a lazy ass OK?!"  
  
Kitty turned & walked through the door again without another word. Kurt rubbed his sore arm as he slowly got out from under the sheets, scratching his furry head. It had been almost a year since he arrived at the school. In that time, he had gained friends, and also lost a girlfriend. Amanda, his first true girlfriend, had moved away because her parents didn't like the mutants going to the school there. So they had to break up in the end, and it was hard on him. She did say it was for the best, but it didn't feel that way to him. But it didn't matter now, she was gone, and he was alone again.  
  
He wore a white T-shirt and boxers, which were his only constant sleep wear. Kurt walked over to the closet across his room, his tail moving back & forth. He opened the door to the closet and reached inside, and pulled out a black and crimson colored suit. After a short effort of getting the uniform on, he walked over to the window pulling the last glove on. He looked out the window to see the gathering of the other teenagers in the mansion.  
  
"here ve go again"  
  
with a heavy sigh, he teleported from his room to the area of the meeting.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The Professor wheeled down the long hall to the kitchen, with the hooded figure following him. They reached an area which looked like a greenhouse, with many exotic plants and flowers. Standing in the middle of them was a black woman with long white hair and gypsy like clothing. The professor looked at her.  
  
"Storm, I would like you to meet someone."  
  
Storm. The figure looked at her with interest and took note on her name. Storm nodded at him, and reached out her hands. A small grey cloud appeared over one of the potted plants. Rain admitted from the cloud as it moved from plant to plant (an: sound familiar? ^^). The cloud disappeared after "watering" the last plant, which was next to the hooded figure. Storm walked over to the professor then looked at the figure with a raised eyebrow. She looked back at the professor, who just smiled.  
  
"our new guest comes from afar, as I took note of earlier." He turned his wheelchair to the door, and the figure nodded at Storm and turned as well. The professor turned his head and spoke again to her.  
  
"Storm, would you please inform the others of our new arrival?" Storm looked at the professor "Yes sir." She followed them out of the greenhouse.  
  
************************************************  
  
The professor lead the hooded figure to a quaint looking wooden door. The door opened by itself and revealed a large bedroom, with a large bed and a small two drawer dresser next to it with a lamp on top of it, a large window, a mirror dresser, a stereo next the dresser, and the speakers on either sides of the window. The figure moved past the professor and looked around the room. The figure moved to the bed and laid the gym bag and broom on top of it. The professor wheeled closer to the figure.  
  
"you will be safe here I believe." He motioned to the hood "so you can remove your hood now"  
  
the figure moved back slightly away from him shaking it's head, or it's hood, from side to side. The professor smiled.  
  
"it's alright, there is no need to hide from anyone here, many here have shared your fear of rejection in the past, but they now walk in the open in this facility without worry. So if you please."  
  
The figure hesitated for a moment, then finally after a short while of thinking, reached two white hands up to the edge of the hood and slowly lowered it. The professor smiled at the person.  
  
"that's better, now I can see your face." He turned and wheeled out the door, the person watched him carefully. He turned back again.  
  
"now hurry and change into something else miss. You will be meeting your new peers soon. I will wait for you out here." The door closed behind him.  
  
The person, who is a woman as we find out, turned to look around once more, and opened the bag once again to pull out a pair of blue, baggy, bell bottom cargo pants and a button up blue T-shirt. After a few minutes, she put on a belt with a black colored buckle that had strange looking flowers on it. She then adjusted a dragon pendant necklace so that it went under the collar of her shirt firmly. The dragon was a blue and white winged dragon, holding, or looming over, a clear orb in it's claws and tail. She grabbed the cloak again & tied it on her shoulders, so that it only covered her back. She then looked in the mirror at herself, then walked to the door without a word.  
  
She opened the door with a small pale hand, and walked out into the hall, where the professor was as he said he would be. The professor smiled and turned to wheel down the hall.  
  
"follow me please." She obeyed him and followed him down the hall. She waved a hand slightly and the door closed slowly. A small smirk crossed her face as her hood lifted onto her head again by itself. She followed the professor down the hall to the stairway.  
  
********************************************  
  
The teens sat at the kitchen table, some half asleep, some groaning. Kurt sat at the end of the table, head down, assumingly asleep. His sister Rouge walked up behind him & gave his back a whack.  
  
"Hey little bro. you can't be tired from THAT now can yah?"  
  
she was met by a blue frown. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged walking over to a refrigerator. She opened it with her gloved hands and grabbed a bottle of water.  
  
"oh please Kurt, you were the victim for crying out loud."  
  
She turned to him, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the table and sat in front of him. He sat up slightly and rested his chin in the palm of his three fingered hand.  
  
"but that vas so boring. Vhy is it that I'm the victom all of ze time?" Rogue looked at him.  
  
"Your not the victim all the time, I was the victim more than five times too you know."  
  
Kurt was about to speak in his defense again when Storm walked into the kitchen. She looked around at them all.  
  
"to think I would find you all here. How did the training go today?" she looked at Jean, who was at least tree seats across from Kurt. She looked up at Storm.  
  
"oh fine, but most didn't seem to enjoy it I guess." Jean looked at Kurt and he sighed looking down at the table top. Storm nodded.  
  
"alright then. Well, the professor wants you all to come to the front hall for a minute. So everyone up please" most of the teens groaned as they all stood up one by one and filed out of the kitchen. Kurt walked closer to Storm.  
  
"Vat is this about Storm? Is somezing wrong?"  
  
storm looked at Kurt and smiled. "No Kurt, it's just that he wants you all to meet someone who arrived just this morning." Kurt looked at her a minute and continued walking. When they all finally reached the main hall they spotted the professor talking to a person in a cloak. Kurt could hear him from where he was standing.  
  
"I hope you feel more welcome here miss"  
  
the professor stopped and turned to the others behind him, the hooded figure looked up to them all. As Kurt could see, the figure was covered from head to toe with a dark blue cloak. For a strange reason, it reminded him of the day he first arrived, and how he was covered with a large rag that he would have considered a cloak as well. The professor's voice interrupted his train of thought. The professor motioned to the hooded person behind him.  
  
"I would like you all to meet your new peer." The person waked slowly closer to the crowd of people in front of it. Two slightly white arms appeared from under to cloak, and moved the cloak covering to show the body. It was a girl, great Kurt thought, why can't it be another boy? The girl was wearing a Blue button up T-shirt, and blue baggy bell bottom cargo pants. And on the collar of the shirt Kurt noticed, was a blue and white winged dragon, with an orb secured in between it's claws and tail. The girls hands moved to her hood, and Kurt watched anxiously. As the hood moved down, Kurt's eyes widened. The face was defiantly a girls, but it was almost completely shaped like his. Only he was blue, and the girl was about as pale as the moonlight. Her lips formed a nerviose smile at the others. But what relaxed Kurt was her eyes. They held emotion, like that of a child's, they where a greenish grey coloring. But then he noticed the white, dirty bandana on her head, the back tied like a bun, also covering her ears and hair from view. The professor looked at her and put a hand on her arm.  
  
"it's alright, your among friends here." She smiled down at him and nodded. She moved her hands up to the back of her head. Kurt could hear Kitty talking to another girl nearby.  
  
"Like, who is she? What is she?"  
  
Kurt ignored kittys talking and moved a little closer for a better look. The girl finally finished untying the bandana and she let it drop to the floor. Kurt could hear gasps from all around, he couldn't help but stare at her. Her hair was short, reminding him of Tabbithas hair, only it was slightly longer, and the color was a mix of light red, gold, and copper colors. But what made him want to gasp was her ears. They where long and pointed just as his where now. She looked at the professor one more time and moved a hand onto the tie of the cloak. The professor nodded at her and she looked back to the crowd. She untied the knot and let the cloak drop to the floor. Kurt jumped slightly, for from under the cloak came a pair of large, butterfly like wings. Kurt noticed that both wings were blue and white colored, just like the dragon pendant. The professor smiled and looked back at the students.  
  
"This is Pixie Callahan. Who is also known as, Fairy Witch." Pixie smiled slightly and waved at the others. Kurt couldn't hold in his excitement. She was almost like him. He wondered what her powers were exactly. Everyone else looked at her like she was an alien, others like Kitty, moved back slightly, talking to the person next to them in whispers. This made him upset, and it made her upset to he noticed. For she looked down slightly in sadness, as though she knew this would happen but didn't want to admit it. Kurt stood straight up, or as straight he could without looking like an idiot and teleported next to the professor. The professor looked up at him with raised eyebrows. Pixie moved her head slightly to see him, she let out a soft gasp as he walked up to her. Kurt smiled and held out a hand to her.  
  
" I hope you like it here miss Pixie! I know I'm willing to work with you really soon!"  
  
She looked at him with an opened mouth, then looked at his three fingered hand. She looked back up at him as the goofiest smile came upon her slightly pale face as she took his hand into her sudden strong grip. She spoke to him, and he swore it was like hearing an angel speak.  
  
" Now why can't more Laddies in this world be as nice as you?" he returned a smile with her as he felt that being with her was going to be one experience he was sure not wanting to miss.  
  
*******************************************  
  
See SEE! There, you have your persons identity! Now REVIEW REVIEW! *cough cough* pretty please?  
  
* I didn't know how to put that sentence ok? It sounded fine when I write it.. 


End file.
